Dongeng ala KHR
by Rikkagii Fujiyama
Summary: Reborn ingin menceritakan dongeng menarik, apa yang si Bayi ini ceritakan? fic di fandom KHR pertama. Warning : OOC, Gaje, YAOI/Sho-ai. Don't like, Don't Read! jangan lupa R&R


A/N : Yo! Saya kembali lagi membawa perubahan baru untuk masa depan yang cerah dan terang #ngelawur #Plakk .Saya sedang mencoba menjajah KHR, abis bosen menjajah Keroro mulu *ditampol Keroro*. tadinya juga agak bingung mau di publish apa gak, abis gaje gini, tapi, karena tekad yang kuat buat publish *halah* yah, jadilah ku publish fic ini. um.. langsung ajalah mulai!

Disclaimer : KHR yah tentu aja punya Amano Akira. kalau punya Saya juga bakal dipanjangin Episodenya sampai Seribu *karena belum puas klo cma 203 doank* #Plakk .kalo dongeng aslinya juga bukan pnya saya.

Warning : OOC-ness, Gaje, Abal, Nista, ada beberapa bahasa kurang baku, Mist Typo(s), YAOI/Sho-ai.

Summary : Reborn yang sedang berbaik hati *heleh*, ingin menceritakan sebuah Dongeng menarik, Dongeng apakah itu?

Dont like, Dont Read!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Huh, Bosen,"<p>

"Ahaha… Sama,"

"Kalau Juudaime ngomong begitu, Aku pun begitu,"

'hah' mereka bertiga menghela nafas bersamaan. Saat ini, mereka bertiga sedang ada di atap, untuk apa? Istirahat lah! Tetapi, setelah di atap-pun, tetap saja rasa bosan mendatangi mereka bertiga.

Pemuda yang pendek berambut coklat jabrik bermata coklat caramel masih terlihat menggerutu karena bosan, namanya adalah Tsunayoshi Sawada atau lebih pendeknya Tsuna, calon bos Mafia Vongola ke 10.

Temannya, Gokudera Hayato, salah satu Guardian of Strom, berambut mirip gurita dan mata berwarna hijau, dan Yamamoto Takeshi, juga salah satu Guardian of Rain, berambut hitam dan juga selalu 'easy going'.

Namun, nampaknya mereka bertiga seperti tak punya semangat hidup karena bosan. Kayaknya gak sampai segitunya.

"Bosan bosan bosan BOS—" DUAKK

Tsuna menggerutu bosan, tapi belum juga lebih keras berteriak, Tsuna sudah tepar karena sudah ditimpuk pake Harisen seberat 100 ton(?).

"Berisik Kau! Memang ini di Hutan apa!"

Nampak seorang Bayi dengan Topi Fedora hitamnya. Nama Bayi itu adalah Reborn, Home Tutor Tsuna. Yang barusan mengomeli Muridnya tadi dan memukulnya dengan Harisen yang ternyata itu Leon. Setelah memukul, Leon langsung bertengger manis di pundak si Bayi.

"Ciaossu" sapa Reborn biasa ke dua temannya tadi. Tapi yang di sapa hanya pasang tampang males. "Oi, kok pada loyo gini?"

"Yah, seperti yang Kau lihat," jawab Yamamoto masih sedikit bersemangat, tapi tetep aja bosan. Reborn mengangguk.

"Ano, Reborn-san, sebenarnya, ada perlu apa ke sini?" Tanya Gokudera sedikit gugup.

Reborn Nampak berfikir sebentar. Kira-kira, untuk apa tujuannya datang ke atap. Apa untuk membunuh rasa bosan yang tiba-tiba datang melanda di sekeliling atmosfer mereka bertiga?

TING

"Bagus juga ide Lo," puji Reborn ke Author plus kasih empat jari. Author juga membalas kasih jempol satu plus pose ala Maito Guy yang ada di fandom tetangga sebelah. #lebay

-abaikan-

"Mau mendengar dongeng, gak? Lumayan buat membunuh virus yang namanya bosan," tawar Reborn sambil bercosplay ala nenek tua.

Tunggu. Bukannya dongeng hanya untuk anak kecil, lalu hanya untuk dibacakan sebelum tidur? Hoo, rupanya anggapan itu tak mempan kepada ketiga remaja ini yang sudah bosan mencapai level Max. sudah begitu, Reborn lagi berbaik hati lagi, berdongeng. Jarang-jarang lho Reborn mau berdongeng, pasti bakal menarik, betul kan' Readers? #Bletak

Ketiganya mengangguk setuju. Setelah setuju, Reborn langsung menarik nafas panjang, baca doa sebelum mulai, mengheningkan cipta #Plakk—langsung mulai saja ceritanya.

**-Story Side-**

Pada jaman dahulu kala, berdirilah sebuah kerajaan. Kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh Raja yang sangat amat lebih Bijaksana, namanya adalah Iemitsu Sawada atau lebih dikenal Giotto. Raja ini punya dua orang anak, namanya Tsunayoshi Sawada dan kakak sulungnya, Hibari Kyoya. Meskipun kedua anaknya ini berbeda kemiripan. Hanya anak bungsunya yang mirip dengan sang Raja. Anak sulungnya? Jangan Tanya kenapa gak mirip. Entah itu dapat dari selingkuhan apa tidak.

"Tu-Tunggu!"

**-Break-**

"Tu-Tunggu!"

"Hah, ada apa?"

Reborn sedikit kesal ke si murid yang main henti'in ceritanya (atau prologe?). sementara kedua temannya hanya terbengong ria'.

"A-Ano, Kenapa Aku dan Hibari-san ada di ceritanya? Bukannya Nama—" belum Tsuna pengen konsultasi (atau protes?) ke Reborn, si Reborn udah embat lagi.

"Mang napa? Gak boleh?" ujar Reborn sinis, "Kan' Gue yang berdongeng. jadi, tak ada protes!" sambung Reborn pake bahasa Gaul.

"Tapi—"

"Memang kenapa kalau Aku muncul, Herbivore?"

"Hii!"

Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dan sudah berposisi menyender di pembatas pagar sembari melipat tangan di dada. Dialah sang Prefek Kedisiplinan Namimori-chuu, Hibari Kyoya, salah satu Guardian of Cloud. Oh ya, jangan sampai melupakan burungnya yang selalu bertengger manis di pundaknya, Hibird. Sontak saja Tsuna langsung kaget begitu sang Prefek sudah ada, seperti datang tak diantar, pulang tak dijemput. #ditonfa

Kedua teman Tsuna juga sedikit mendongak ke Hibari, begitu juga Reborn. Sementara Hibari cuma masang tampang tajam.

"Lanjutkan saja," ucap Hibari datar, "Hoo, rupanya Kau tertarik, toh," ucap Reborn menatap Hibari, sedikit mengejek. Hibari hanya buang muka—asal jangan lirik Reborn sambil ber'itch.

Sang Bayi menyeringai, lalu bersiap kembali melanjutkan cerita, tarik nafas lagi—

"A-Ano, judul Dongengnya apa, Reborn-san?" Tanya Gokudera was-was.

Mendengar pertanyaan tadi, Reborn berfikir sebentar. hoo. Rupanya sang Bayi lupa kasih tau judulnya. Langsung saja Ia jedukkan kepalanya—dalam imajinasi pikirannya— kenapa si Bayi sampai bisa lupa, sih?

"Lutung Kasarung," jawab Reborn setelah sedikit bergulat(?) dengan pikirannya. "Tunggu. Bukannya itu Dongeng Rakyat asal Negara Author?" Tanya Gokudera ke Reborn. "Mang napa? Suka-suka Gue!" kata Reborn kesal karena daritadi kagak kelar-kelar 'Tanya-jawab' plus muncul perempatan di kepala sang Bayi. "Udah. Jangan Tanya mulu!"

Tadinya, Tsuna pengen protes lagi—tentang Bos Mafia Vongola Generasi I yang asal main muncul dalam cerita, tapi si Reborn udah ngasih tatapan deathglare gratis tapi merugikan andalannya. Sehingga Tsuna hanya diam aja. Gokudera yang sama pengen protes cuma bisa diam lalu menepuk bahu Juudaime tersaya—ralat, terhormatnya, bermaksud menenangkan calon Bossnya itu.

**-Story Side-**

Sampai pada suatu hari, Raja mengalami sakit parah yang mengujung pada kematian dan siap kapan saja dicabut oleh Shinigami #Plakk. Karena sudah mencapai klimaks, akhirnya sang Raja memanggil Tsuna—anak terbungsu sebagai penerusnya.

"Kamu harus menjadi penerusku," ujar Giotto ke Tsuna yang sudah duduk berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Tsuna hanya mengangguk ngerti.

"Kenapa harus Dia?"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar seperti protes—mengintrupsi perkataan Ayahnya barusan. Sepertinya, Kakaknya tak setuju tentang Adiknya yang menjadi 'Penerus' Ayahnya itu.

Giotto melirik Hibari sesaat, "Kan' Adikmu mirip denganku, jadi penduduk gak bakal melupakan Ayahmu ini kalau melihat Adikmu ini," ucapnya lalu menatap Tsuna dengan senyuman hangatnya (A/N: yang bisa bikin para fujo klepek-klepek XD). Wajah Tsuna langsung berwarna merah, semerah tomat. Hibari hanya ber 'Itch' ria lalu pergi dari kamar Ayahnya.

Tadinya, Tsuna ingin mengejar Kakaknya, tapi dihentikan Ayahnya yang sudah memegang tangan Tsuna, "Biarkan sajalah. Sekarang temani Ayah dulu ya~" pinta Giotto manja. Akhirnya Tsuna pasrah saja menemani Ayahnya yang memang pengidap Son Complex rada akut kalau udah dekat dengan Tsuna (Kecuali Hibari).

.

.

.

Sekarang ini, Hibari sedang berjalan di koridor Istana. Sepertinya masih kesal dengan keputusan Ayahnya barusan. Yah, pasti tahulah Hibari, kalau Ayahnya itu emang rada pilih kasih. Selain itu, masih banyak lagi kenapa memang sang Ayah milih Tsuna sebagai penerusnya selain alasan 'kemiripan'.

"Kyouya~" DUAKK

Seseorang tiba-tiba teriak gaje sambil menerjang Hibari, belum juga Ia mendekat beberapa centi, tetapi sudah mendapat hadiah ciuman gratis tapi menyakitkan yang apalagi kalau bukan Tonfa dari Hibari.

"Ittai yo~" ringis orang yang mendapat 'hadiah' tadi. "Salahmu sendiri, Haneuma," ujar Hibari dengan nada tanpa dosa.

Pemuda berambut coklat berantakan yang di sebut 'Haneuma' oleh Hibari masih berusaha berdiri. Pemuda itu bernama Dino Cavallone, anak dari Kerajaan tetangga sebelah. Mempunyai pengawal pribadi yang bernama Romario. Kalau tidak ada pengawalnya ini, kadang sifat cerobohnya bakal muncul. Selalu membawa cambuk kemanapun Ia pergi. Oh iya, jangan lupa kalau Dino ini sudah bertunangan dengan 'Karnivora' aka Hibari, meskipun Hibari kagak anggap Dia tunangan dengan Dino.

"Sedang apa Kau di sini?" Tanya Hibari ke Dino yang sedang berusaha bangkit. "Ya, menemuimu lah," jawab Dino berusaha peduli. Hibari tak merespon, lalu melangkah menjauh dari hadapan tunangannya itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Dino plus muncul tanda Tanya gede di atas kepalanya sambil menatap punggung Hibari yang semakin lama menghilang dibelokan.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Hibari sedang berada di balkon. eits, bukan berarti Ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menerjunkan diri hanya gara-gara keputusan Ayahnya tadi. Hibari masih saja diam layaknya patung, tetapi dalam pikirannya masih menggerutu kesal karena soal 'Keputusan' aneh tadi. Akhirnya, Ia jadi tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri alias bengong.

.

.

BOOF

"Kuberi satu permintaan,"

"Aku bisa seribu,"

Hibari tersadar begitu mendengar 'permintaan' dari sumber suara gaje. Langsung saja Ia membalikkan badannya, dan benar juga, muncul dua Bayi jejadian dengan bercosplay jin yang kayak di iklan Rokok. Hibari sweatdrop melihat kegajean kedua makhluk yang asal muncul aja.

Salah satu Bayi yang muncul barusan mendelik ke arah Hibari karena sadar diliatin. "Kuberi satu—"

"Aku bisa lima ribu!" DUAKK

"Kampret! Sekali lagi Lo motong kata-kata Gue, Ta' santet Lo," ancam Bayi satunya lagi sehabis mukul temannya yang teriak gaje tadi, berambut jabrik kuning, sebut saja Ia Colonello. sedangkan yang 'ancam' tadi, sebut saja Reborn.

"Hiks, Iki saloh, Iku saloh," gumam Colonello sesal.

"Ngomong opo toh?"

"Ndak,"

BUKK

BAKK

Hibari makin jawsdrop melihat dua bayi gaje, yang bayi satu mukul temennya yang berambut jabrik, yang dipukul Cuma mengaduh kesakitan.

Setelah puas memukul temannya pake pentungan, si Bayi melirik Hibari yang masih jawsdrop, "Heh, Ente mau minta apa?" Tanya Reborn sinis plus bahasa Arab gaul 'Ente-Ane'.

Hibari berfikir sebentar. Sepertinya tidak buruk soal 'Permintaan'. Kira-kira apa ya yang sedang dipikirkan si Skylark yang satu ini…

"Buat Herbivore itu sengsara, jauhkan Dia dari (bukan) Ayahku," ujar Hibari tegas tapi dalam hati nyesel, kenapa gak bilang 'jadi milikku'. tapi keburu dimakan api cemburu sih (?). Reborn hanya mengangguk ngerti, Dia tau-lah Siapa yang dimaksud 'Herbivore' itu.

"Dikirain Kuda Poni," ucap Colonello yang udah bangkit lagi setelah dipukul, asal nebak pula'.

"Apa untungnya Kuda Poni?" Tanya Reborn bingung ke Colonello. "Kan cebol," jawab Colonello dengan tampang Blo'on. BUKK. Langsung saja Ia dapat tinju gratis dari Reborn, sehingga Teparlah Ia. Poor you, Colonello.

Reborn melirik Hibari lagi, "Oke, permintaan Ente, Ane kabulkan," ucap Reborn lalu menyeret Colonello yang udah diambang ajalnya, dan menghilanglah dua bayi gaje tadi pake smoke bom kayak Ninja.

.

.

Permintaan Hibari-pun terkabulkan. Sang Raja tiba-tiba saja meninggal yang tentu saja akibat kedua Bayi tadi dengan cara tak lazim, yaitu ditusuk, dimutilasi, dimakan—#Plakk, itu Gore scene, ralat. Dengan cara menembakkan Giotto yang sedang tertidur. Peluru yang digunakan adalah jenis penghambat pernafasan, sehingga Giotto seperti mati perlahan. Yang nembak? Kalau para Readers kira itu Reborn, berarti anda salah. Karena Reborn gak pengen dianggap pembunuh, akhirnya disuruhlah si Colonello yang na'asnya harus menembak, padahal dalam hati, Ia sedang menjedukkan kepalanya sebanyak mungkin.

Bagaimana dengan Tsuna? Setelah sang Raja meninggal (A/N: Inalillahi #BLETAK), Tsuna jadi sedikit pendiam. Lalu, Reborn menembakkan peluru sejenis Dying Will(?) ke Tsuna, sehingga membuat Ia tak terkontrol dan merusak hampir seluruh Istana. Reborn langsung menyeringai puas melihat hasil kerjannya berjalan lancar.

Setelah sadar apa yang sudah Tsuna lakukan, Hibari langsung datang menghampiri Tsuna dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya, Hibird aja langsung K.O merasakan aura itu, apalagi Tsuna. Hibari menyiapkan Tonfa, bersiap menggigit sang mangsa yang ada di depannya kapan saja. Tsuna hanya menjerit 'HII' dalam hati. Berharap semoga saja hidupnya masih panjang.

Akan tetapi, Hibari yang masih sedikit menyayangi Adiknya, akhirnya mengampuni kesalahannya, tetapi ada satu syarat, yaitu Tsuna harus di asingkan di hutan, entah itu selamanya atau tidak. Nampaknya, sang Skylark punya suatu entah rencana. Yah, setidaknya Tsuna lega karena tak 'digigit' Kakaknya.

Lalu, siapa yang menjadi penerus Raja? Hibari-lah yang berhak mengambil kekuasaan. Seharusnya memang Tsuna-lah yang harus menjadi penerus, memang, tapi karena Hibari sendiri mempunyai alasan yaitu, Adiknya terlalu lemah. Hanya karena terlalu lemah tak bias menjadi Raja? Bukannya aneh? Hoo. Rupannya sambil beralasan, Ia juga mengancaman dengan kata 'Kamikorosu' plus Tonfannya agar ditakuti. Yah, jadilah Ia menjadi Raja (tak resmi) .

Dan, Tibalah hari dimana Tsuna harus diasingkan dari lingkungan Istana, yaitu Hutan. Dikawal oleh tiga pengawal kerajaan yang memang selalu setia oleh Tsuna—dibanding Hibari. Setelah sampai di pedalaman Hutan, ketiga pengawal tadi tak rela meninggalkan si Anak bungsu di Hutan.

"Juudaime, maafkan Hamba yang tak bisa membela Anda," ujar salah satu pengawalnya sambil ritual sujud-sujud plus menjedukkan kepalannya. "Sudahlah, Gokudera-kun," ujar Tsuna kewalahan ke salah satu pengawalnya yang bernama Gokudera.

"EXTREME!" teriak salah satu pengawalnnya, entah apa maksudnya teriak gaje gitu. Panggil saja Ia Ryohei bukan 'Extreme'. #Plakk

"Ma.. ma.. bagaimana kalau Kita membantu membuatkan pondok," usul pengawal lain yang lebih tinggi, "Ti-Tidak usah," tolak Tsuna halus. "Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja Kita bertiga masih peduli,"

"A-Arigato—"

"Nah, ayo Kalian berdua juga bantu," ajak pengawal yang mengusulkan tadi yang sebut saja Yamamoto, dengan semangat plus sengirannya ala Naruto Uzumaki yang ada di fandom sebelah. Gokudera langsung setuju dan ikut membarakan semangatnya. Ryohei-pun juga gak kalah semangatnya layaknya abis minum Ex**a J**s, plus teriak 'Extreme' mengalahkan auman Harimau. Tsuna hanya bisa sweatdrop memandang ke tiga pengawalnya yang memang terlalu 'lebay' a.k.a. berlebihan.

Akhirnya, dimulailah para pengawalnya yang masih punya hati untuk membantu membuatkan pondok untuk Tsuna. Selain itu, mereka bertiga juga mencari makanan yang masih layak dimakan. Setelah semuannya beres, ketiga pengawalnya langsung memandangi pekerjaan mereka dengan puas.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, ketiga para pengawal Istana ini harus kembali, atau tidak, mereka bertiga akan mendapat sambutan 'hangat' ala Hibari. Takdir memang terkadang kejam, kalau sudah begitu apa boleh buat. Dengan berat hati, mereka bertiga meninggalkan si Anak bungsu yang terlihat 'Cute' itu. Apalagi meninggalkan di Hutan sendirian. Bisa bahaya kalau sampai di 'rape' orang. Plakk. Rupannya ketiga pengawalnnya ini mikir yang enggak-enggak, langsung saja ketiganya menggeleng kepalannya. lalu, berdadah-ria dengan Tsuna yang juga membalasnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Tsuna"

"Teruslah hidup, To The Extreme!"

"Hiks, Judaime, jangan sampai mati,"

"Arigato, minna," teriak Tsuna kepada ketiga pengawalnya yang hampir menjauh. 'Hah..' hela Tsuna dengan berat karena harus menjalani hidupnnya lagi. Semoga saja, Ia masih baik-baik saja kedepannya.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari Tsuna jalankan. Meskipun awalnya agak sulit karena Ia takut dengan kegelapan, di hutan pula'. Ia jadi sedikit tidak takut karena ditemani oleh dua temannya yang baru, yaitu Lambo, bentuknya seperti mirip bayi sapi plus rambut afro hijau mirip brokoli, dan I-pin, bentuknya sama seperti bayi, Cuma kepalanya lonjong dan juga mirip-mirip orang Cina. Kedua temannya ini sudah tinggal di Hutan sejak lama. Mereka berdua juga ditemukan tak sengaja di sungai. Terkadang juga teman barunnya ini sangat merepotkan. Seperti Lambo yang selalu ngambek kalau tidak diberi permen atau semacam makanan manis lainnya.

Saat suatu hari, Tsuna bertemu dengan seekor Monyet gaje. Monyet itu sedang kesusahan, lalu Tsuna yang untungnya masih berbaik hati mau membantu sang Monyet tadi. Setelah ditolong, Monyet itu langsung sujud-sujud layaknnya sujud syukur. Tsuna hanya menggaruk kepalannya yang tak gatal sambil tersenyum. Monyet tadi tiba-tiba merasa jantungnya berhenti setelah menatap senyuman—yang menurutnya—maut tadi. Langsung itu juga, muka si monyet memanas. Apa Monyet tadi mulai menyukainya?

Hari berikutnya, Monyet gaje itu selalu mengikuti Tsuna kemanapun Ia pergi. Lambo dan I-pin jadi sedikit cemburu melihat kedekatan si Monyet gaje dengan Tsuna. Karena tak mau kalah, Lambo dan I-pin langsung menerjang Tsuna, lalu memeluknya. Si Monyet gak mau kalah, Dia juga langsung main peluk. Jadilah ketigannya memeluk Tsuna layaknnya Teletubis. Sungguh merepotkan.

"STOP!"

-Break-

"STOP!"

"Ada apa sih?"

Nampaknnya, Reborn langsung kesal begitu teriakan lain mengintrupsi ceritannya. Nampaknnya yang menghentikannya adalah Dino, Colonello, Ryohei, Lambo, dan I-pin yang memang sudah mendengarkan dari bagian 'Kehidupan' ceritannya. Bukan Cuma mereka berempat yang berteriak, Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Tsuna juga ikut menyertakan teriakan 'massal' tadi. Tak terkecuali Hibari, yang memang masih diam.

"Siapa sih tuh Monyet? Mengganggu saja!"

"Hii! Mukuro,"

Seseorang dengan berambut style Nanas berwarna biru tua bermata warna biru merah, yang bernama Mokuro Rokudo, tiba-tiba langsung muncul dan sudah berposisi di samping tempat Tsuna duduk. Sontak saja Tsuna kaget begitu sang Illusionist 'mesum' ini tiba-tiba sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Hai~" sapa Mukuro dengan sengiran khasnya yang patut diwaspadai apa arti sengiran tadi. Tsuna langsung merasakan firasat aneh tentang ini.

"Kora! Kenapa harus Gue yang nembak Giotto-san, Hah?" protes Colonello plus hujan rintik-rintik ke Reborn. Bletakk. Langsung saja Reborn tendang Colonello jauh-jauh agar gak kena hujan lokal pasaran (?).

Reborn langsung menatap ke sekitar. Tiba-tiba saja sudah ada yang banyak mendengarkan ceritannya. Reborn Nampak menyeringai sesaat. Sepertinya menarik. Pikir Reborn.

"EXTREME!" teriak Ryohei gaje. "Guppya! Kupingku," ringis Lambo yang mencoba mengorek telingannya karena sehabis terkena dampak korban ketulian (?). I-pin Cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Salah sendiri dekat-dekat dengan Ryohei.

"Ahaha.. semakin rame saja," ucap Yamamoto sambil ketawa khasnya.

"Kalau Monyet itu menyakiti Juudaime, bakal kuledakkan Monyet sialan itu!" seru Gokudera dengan dinamit yang sudah ada ditangannya. Tsuna yang melihatnnya hanya sweatdrop. Lagipula, itukan Cuma cerita.

"Oi, Akambo, Lanjutkan lagi!" kata Hibari yang udah bête karena makin banyak orang aja yang ada di atap. Belum lagi si Dino yang udah deket-deket dengannya.

Reborn melirik sebentar ke Hibari, lalu kembali menatap ke sekitar, "Kulanjtkan nih!" seru reborn lalu kembali melanjutkan cerita tanpa peduli protes dari yang lain.

**-Story Side-**

Setiap malam saat semuannya sudah tidur, Monyet yang satu ini punya kebiasaan aneh, yaitu selalu menemui dukun yang sebut saja Q Jaka Poison— namanya aja udah gak nyambung. Langsung saja sang Monyet menemui si Jaka yang ternyata masih muda, euy. Mau aja tuh jadi dukun.

Si Jaka tadi melirik sebentar ke si Monyet, "Ada apa, Nyet?" Tanya sang Jaka. "Oh, pasti minta kembang tujuh rupa lagi. Tapi, sayangnya udah laku dijual di pasar loak,"

Emangnya ada Orang yang mau aja beli begituan di pasar Loak?. Pikir si Monyet bingung.

"%^###$^(*(())(&*^^%#%?" Tanya si Monyet dengan bahasa Monyet. Pasti Readers gak ngerti deh. Saya-pun juga sama. #Plakk

Si Jaka bengong mendengar perkataan si Monyet dengan bahasa yang belum lulus sensor di seluruh dunia (?). Si Jaka langsung menepuk jidatnnya lantaran ingat sesuatu. Oh iya, rupannya si Jaka belum pake 'pin' penerjemah segala bahasa. ternyata Dukun canggih juga punya benda kayak begituan. Si Jaka memakai pin tadi lalu langsung saja diterjemah olehnnya.

Sekarang, disini sudah mengerti percakapan antara Ki Jaka dan si Monyet…

.

"Oi, Ki Nenek! Kapan nih Aku bisa balik!" protes si Monyet ke Ki Jaka. "kan' dah Gue bilang, mandi kembang tujuh rupa yang udah Gue kasih Poison Cookingnya. Masa' gak mempan-mempan?" kata si Jaka Poison ngomel-ngomel kayak orang salah kasih obat. "Meneke tehe~" ucap si monyet dengan nada mengejek.

Nampaknnya, sang Ki Jaka satu ini sudah mencapai batasnnya dan harus mengeluarkan isi kemarahannya. Akhirnnya, dipaksalah sang Monyet memakan Poison Cooking oleh Ki Jaka Poison karena udah kesal setengah sekarat(?).

.

.

Paginnya, Tsuna seperti biasa bangun pagi—karena mendengar pertengkaran Lambo dan I-pin, yang memang sudah terbiasa seperti itu. Sementara si Monyet, rupannya Ia sudah mual tujuh keliling habis dipaksa makan Poison Cooking sama Ki Jaka Poison. Tsuna sedikit khawatir melihat keadaan sang Monyet yang kini sudah berada di ujung alam sadarnnya.

Siangnya, sang Monyet sudah kembali segar seperti semula. Bukan hanya itu, setelah segar-pun, si Monyet mengajak Tsuna ke suatu tempat. Setelah sampai di tempat yang dimaksud si Monyet tadi. Sungai apa….? Pikir Tsuna sambil sweatdrop. memang benar itu sungai, tapi, kenapa warnannya ungu dan.. bunga tujuh kembang rupa?

Karena kesel gak ada respon, si Monyet langsung main dorong, sehingga, Tsuna-pun jatuh dengan tak elitnya, jatuh dengan kepala duluan.

BYUURR

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Istana, Hibari merasa bosan. Kini, sudah dua minggu Tsuna tak ada di Istana. Hibari Nampak sedikit rindu dengan 'Herbivore' alias Adiknya―yang memang malas mengakui kalau Ia Adiknya. Padahal sudah ada tunangannya alias Dino yang memang mau menemaninnya, yah dibilang 'menemani' justru jauh dari kata 'menemani'.

"Ada apa, Kyouya? Kok bengong?" Tanya Dino memecah kesunyian. "Tidak, Aku hanya berfikir soal 'Dia'," jawab Hibari datar. "Maksudmu Tsuna. Kenapa tidak Kau tengok saja Ia di Hutan?" usul Dino ke Hibari. "Boleh juga tuh usulmu," respon Hibari sambil mengangguk.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Hibari langsung pergi lalu menjauhi Dino. Tadinya Dino pengen ikut, tapi keburu di cegah Hibari. Yah, jadilah si Kuda Jingkrak sendirian di Istana.

.

.

Sesampainnya di Hutan, Hibari langsung menengok sana-sini dibantu oleh pengawal setiannya bernama Kusakabe, jadi bukan Cuma Tsuna aja yang punya pengawal. Hibari masih terus mencari keberadaan si Brunett.

Hatchi

Sesosok suara seperti bersin terdengar jelas oleh pendengaran sang Skylark, begitu juga si pengawal pribadinnya. Langsung saja Hibari tau lokasi dimana suara bersin itu berada. Pendengarannya memang tajam, setajam golok. #Plakk

Hibari diam layaknnya patung pancoran #Bletakk. Tsuna yang mengetahui keberadaan Kakak sulungnnya yang lagi matung tadi langsung terbelak kaget.

Hibari masih terdiam dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Baju yang kini basah kuyup plus rambut Tsuna yang juga ikut basah dan lagi bajunnya juga dikit robek di bahunya. Pikiran aneh muncul yang bikin seorang 'Karnivora terganas' jadi sedikit malu dengan wajah sedikit merah—meskipun terlihat samar. Tsuna masih diam sambil menggigil, tapi dalam hati panik. Duh, gimana nih.. Makhluk itu kemana sih? Lola amet, amet aja gak lola. Begitulah isi kepanikan gaje tadi.

Setelah bengong lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan agar pikiran aneh itu pergi jauh-jauh kalau perlu sampai Hutan Amazon sekalian. Tsuna yang baru nyadar dengan keadaannya hanya menggigil pucat. Hibari jadi pengen deketin deh Adik—oke, mungkin 'Herbivore' itu. Dilangkahkan kakinya dari jarak semula yang memang berjarak 30 centi dari tempat tsuna. Yak sedikit lagi~ 15 centi dan 10 centi dan—

.

JDUAK

Tiba-tiba, muncullah sang Hero untuk mengalahkan Monster yang sedang bengong gaje. Langsung saja si Hero mengeluarkan jurus kayak Ultramen dan Cyatt! Dan—STOPP!

**-Break 'Out'-**

"Author Kampreeeeet! Skripsi apaan nih!" protes Reborn ke Author plus kedutan sewot muncul gede-gede di kepalanya feat (?) deathglare ganas (?). "Sorry, Born, yang ntu salah. Ni nih Skripsinya," kata Author sambil ngasih Skripsi yang asli. Si Reborn langsung ngambil Skripsi tadi dengan kasar lalu mendelik tajam, "And, jangan manggil Gue dengan nama aneh ntuh!" Author langsung angguk-angguk aja, berdoa semoga nyawannya masih selamet seantero (?).

**-Story Side-**

JDUAK

Sesosok Monyet langsung muncul dan jatuh dengan 'sopan' nya, di atas punggung si Karnivora terganas seantaro seluruh Wilayah sekitarnnya (?), seganas Naga Bonar *Gak nyambung*, bernama Hibari Kyouya! Benar-benar sangat 'sopan'.

Bukan cuma Hibari aja yang tertindih Monyet, Hibari juga merasa menindih seorang lagi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tsuna, plus memeluknya lagi! Langsung saja wajah keduannya memanas. Meskipun Tsuna itu adalah Adiknya, tapi rada-rada sedikit suka juga karena 'Cute' nya itu loh.. haduh, kalo Dino sampai tau, mau di kemanain tuh anak. ckckck.

Karena gak mau nambah parah suasana, akhirnnya Hibari langsung membetulkan posisinnya, begitupun Tsuna. Monyetnya? Udah pental duluan entah kemana oleh Tonfanya Hibari dengan perasaan nyampur kayak gado-gado #Plakk. Kagak peduli tuh Monyet mau sampe Jakarta kek', sampe nyemplung ke sungai Ciliwung kek' , kalo perlu masuk ke TPA bantar gerbang juga lebih bagus!.

Setelah Hibari membantu Tsuna berdiri. Hibari langsung melirik Kusakabe sebentar—yang memang udah melihat kejadian 'barusan' dari tadi langsung menggeleng.

"A-Ada apa sebenarnya—"

"Ketemu!"

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba, sesosok remaja Laki-laki muncul. Tsuna yang tadinya pengen tanya jadi terpotong oleh Pemuda barusan tadi. Sontak saja mereka berdua plus Kusakabe terkejut. Orang itu adalah…

"Dino-san?"

Pemuda yang ternyata adalah Dino langsung mendekati mereka berdua. "Bukannya seharusnya Kau sudah kusuruh agar di Istana?" Tanya Hibari datar. "Bocen taukh~" jawab Dino dengan nada childish innocentnya. Hibari langsung mendesah pelan. Sudah kuduga. Tetapi, belum juga sampai, Dino udah kesandung batu saking cerobohnnya.

BRUK

Dan terjadilah peristiwa barusan—lagi, tapi, kali ini dengan posisi Dino menindih Hibari, oh bukan Cuma itu, bibir mereka juga saling bersentuhan alias berciuman! Seketika Tsuna dan Kusakabe hanya berblushing-ria melihatnya, tidak sepanas Dino dan Hibari yang memang masih berposisi begitu, gak sadar kalau ada dua Orang lainnya yang melihat mereka berdua.

Untung aja Lambo dan I-pin gak melihat kejadian tak di sengaja itu. Mereka berdua memang sejak pagi tidak ada entah kemana.

Karena risih juga diliatin, Hibari langsung aja kembali berdiri lalu 'menggigit' Dino yang udah kembali berdiri. Dino kaget, lalu lari, Hibari mengejar sambil berkata : "I'll Bite You of the Death,"

Tsuna sweatdrop melihat Dino sama Hibari kejar-kejaran kayak Tom & Jerry. Kusakabe cuma geleng-geleng doank.

CRING

Muncul sinar dari atas langit, Nampak seperti sesosok monyet tadi (yang habis kena sasaran Tonfa tadi). lama-lama semakin mendekat dan terjun di atas.. langsung saja Tsuna mendongak ke atas dan terkejut. Ternyata Monyet tadi mendarat di atasnya! Awa—

BRUKK

.

.

Apa yang terjadi?

BOOFF

.

.

Kusakabe cengo.

.

.

Dino menghentikan larinya dan melihat ke arah Kusakabe yang lagi cengo melihat kejadian barusan. Dino mendongak ke arah pandangan Kusakabe, dan ikut terdiam.

.

.

"Haneu—" eh?

.

.

Hibari terdiam sesaat melihat kejadian yang ada di hadapannya.

Di hadapannya, Nampak sepertinya sesosok pemuda berambut nanas tropis berwarna ungu, yang tengah meniban sesosok remaja berambut coklat jabrik yang ketahui itu Tsuna—yang udah ditiban sebelumnya. Posisinya juga sama seperti Dino dan Hibari, sama-sama berciuman.

Dan ternyata, itu.. Monyet, yang tadinya jelek, berubah menjadi pemuda keren, gagah, dan guanteeng… #lebay

"Kufufufu… akhirnya bebas juga dari kutukan jelek itu~" kata pemuda tadi senang setelah melepas ciuman yang cukup lama tadi. Tsuna cuma blushing—lagi. "Oya, thanks banget ya, Hime~"

"Um," respon Tsuna malu-malu karena dibilang 'Hime'.

"Kufufu… Aku Mukuro," kata pemuda tadi memperkenalkan diri kayak pangeran, "Oya, Kamu kelihatan manis lho~"

Blush. Seketika itu juga wajah Tsuna udah kayak apel merah. Mungkin gak sia-sia juga dia (gak) sengaja mencipok Monyet gaje tadi.

"Oi, Siapa Kau?"

Wah, hampir lupa, kalau dari tadi Hibari dan kedua lainnya melihat kejadian tadi. Karena kejadian tadi membuat Hibari sedikit geram plus gak percaya juga kalau Monyet jelek tadi itu berubah jadi sesosok Pemuda keren. Main cipok pula'.

"Tadi kan' dah disebut," jawab Mukuro santai lalu mendongak kepalanya ke belakang, di mana saat ini, Hibari sedang berdiri dengan melipat tangannya plus deathglare dan tonfanya. Dino sama Kusakabe masih diam.

Mukuro menatap Tsuna lagi, "Maukah Kau jadian dengan Daku ini, Hime?" Tanya Mukuro dengan nada dikit gombal. Tsuna angguk-angguk aja sambil blushing. Hibari cuma diam tapi dalam hati cemburu. Dino langsung ikut senang.

"Ayo balik, dah mau sore," ajak Dino, gak peduli dengan deathglare Hibari. Yang lainnya mengangguk.

Setelah kembali di Istana, Tsuna sudah disambut oleh ketiga pengawal setianya itu. Dan juga membawa seorang pemuda bernama Mukuro dan menjadi tambahan penghuni Istana.

Hari selanjutnya, Mukuro-lah yang menjadi Raja di Istana itu. kenapa? Karena Hibari memilih menjadi ketua bagian Kedisiplinan kota. Sementara Tsuna ikut mendampingi si Raja. Entah apa jadinya kalau Raja itu dipimpin Mukuro. Yah, Pikirkan saja sendiri~

**-Story Side End-**

Hening…

.

.

.

"Kora! Ending macam apa itu!" protes Colonello memecah keheningan.

"Oya, masa' awalnya Aku jadi Monyet jelek gitu sih," sambung Mukuro yang juga ikut protes. "Tapi, bagus juga cara Henshinnya(1)," sambungnya senang lalu melirik ke Tsuna, tersenyum. lalu merangkul tangannya di bahu Tsuna. Tsuna masih blushing.

"Wkwkwk… pantes banget ma Elo yang rada kayak Monyet," ejek Gokudera sambil ketawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku setuju pendapatmu," sambung Hibari rada ngejek dengan seringainya . Mukuro manyun, "Uukh, menyebalkan~!"

"Ahaha… ceritanya menarik," ucap Yamamoto sambil ketawa.

"EXTREME!" teriak Ryohei semangat. "Guppya! Kupingku!" Lambo menjerit lagi. "Mangkanya, jangan dekat-dekat," ucap I-pin frustasi.

"Coba Kita yang ada di posisi itu ya, Kyouya," kata Dino berandai. "Kaulah juga yang harus jadi Monyetnya, lagian cocok banget sama sikapmu yang udah kayak Monyet," ucap Hibari dengan nada mengejek. Dino manyun kayak Mukuro tadi, "Kyouya kejam!"

Reborn menghela nafas panjang melihat yang lain udah pada ribut. Lalu melirik Jam yang entah sudah kapan berada di lengan tangannya.

"Sudah tiga puluh menit Kalian meninggalkan pelajaran,"

.

.

"EEH!"

Seketika saja Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto terkaget, lalu buru-buru pergi sebelum di 'gigit' sang Kedisiplinan Namimori-chuu alias Hibari Kyouya.

Dan keributan-pun masih berlanjut entah kapan berakhirnya.

* * *

><p>(1) 'berubah' dalam bahasa jepang<p>

Tamat~ #Plakk .becanda kok. karena ini cerita bertema 'Dongeng' Oneshot, jadi, masih ada beberapa cerita yang mungkin bisa diperan. oya, dongeng 'Lutung Kasarung' ini mungkin agak disengaja di ubah di beberapa cerita aslinya. jadi, gak seutuhnya copas.

tapi, Saya gak yakin juga bakal nge-publish chap baru. coz, Adek dan Nyokap Saya yang rada nyebelin, gak mau minjemin Laptop yang cuma satu-satunya, jadi, cuma bisa main sebentar dh. belum lagi persiapan MOS nti... hiks... T_T *pundung di pojokan*

*baca ulang* huwa.. gak sadar udh nulis adegan kissu aj =='a. blom lgi endingnya juga maksa lgi!. huwe... mohon di maafkan Author ini, kalo perlu bakar aja sekalian juga gpp kok. DX #Stresstingkatakut

* * *

><p>Reborn : Oi, kenapa Gue yang harus nyeritain nih dongeng!<p>

Rikka : Abis, cuma Elo yang pas sih.

Reborn : Tch.

Rikka : Oke, Review yah~ *lambai gaje*


End file.
